Prophet of Repentance (Jokester123)
The Prophet of Repentance served during the years of the Human-Covenant War. During the Battle of Installation 04, he had witnessed a video that showed the Demon easily accessing Forerunner rooms that were kept locked away for thousands of years. After this, he had understood why Truth had waged a never ending war against Humanity. If word got out about these "living gods" then the Covenant and the Great Journey would be a lie. Once he learned the truth, Repentance dedicated his work to keeping the Covenant focused on the true goal. He became the inspiration for the lesser species. His name became as well known as the High Prophet of Regret. He had recieved a lot more power. Repentance had eventually became more greedy and he tried to work his way to power. Before he could, Truth had declared the Sangheili to be eradicated for their heresy and failure to protect Regret. Repentance went on the defensive and gave up his power hungry phase. It was easy to see he still dreamed for power when he later led the Jiralhanae against Humanity. When he assumed command of the Jiralhanae, he changed the color of his robe to blue. Each color signifies something about the San 'Shyuum. San 'Shyuum that wore red robes were to be respected while in command. San 'Shyuum that wore purple robes were shamed for failure. San 'Shyuum that wore blue robes would become the legendary saviors of the Covenant and live on in memory. During the Human-Covenant War, almost no San 'Shyuum wore blue robes as it was disrespect to Truth who demanded he be the savior. However, Truth wore the red robe to remind the Covenant to give him respect and follow suit. The fact that Repentance wore the blue shows that he has an ego. Great Schism The Prophet of Repentance served as one of the Covenant's Minor Prophets during the Human-Covenant War. During the Great Schism, Repentance was attacked by his Sangheili bodyguards. Repentance managed to escape thanks to some Jiralhanae. For nearly two weeks, Repentance had been floating alone in an escape pod. Eventually, Kig-Yar scouters had located his pod. They had chosen to help him. The Kig-Yar had fed him and taken him to a cruiser they had in their possession. Repentance had taken refuge with the Kig-Yar until the year 2554. In June 2554, the Prophet of Repentance had learned that all his brothers and sisters were dead. The Sangheili had succeeded in killing off almost all the San 'Shyuum. He decided to take immediate action. He located the Jiralhanae that were struggling to keep up the Covenant legacy. This was the prefect time for some leadership. Odysseus XII The Prophet of Repentance assumed the position as the last San 'Shyuum and a holy Hierarch of the Jiralhanae loyalist. The new High Prophet of Repentance had plans to create a mega weapon capable of burning a hole through a Human colony. Fabdius, the Chieftain of the Jiralhanae, had trembled at the thought of such power. He could easily have it done, but his Jiralhanae didn't know the science behind creating such a thing. Repentance had just the thing with him, a Huragok. He had originally offered this Huragok to Fabdius as token of graditude. The Huragok's name was Low Rider. Low Rider had created the perfect blue print for Fabdius to start working. In only three long months, the Jiralhanae had created the nearly complete mega weapon/stationary named, High Sanctuary. High Sanctuary wasn't almost comlpete when the High Prophet of Repentance had ordered the stationary to one of the Human colonies. This colony, Odyssues XII, was the first colony to ever face the full power of High Sanctuary. Odyssues XII was completed broken into pieces and destroyed in less than a couple of hours. This event had angered the UNSC. This caused the UNSC to hunt for the location of the Jiralhanae homeworld and lead an attack. The UNSC knew with the Jiralhanae's new power, they couldn't do it alone. The UNSC also knew that the Sangheili were having issues with the Jiralhanae as well. With this said, the UNSC teamed up with the Sangheili to destroy the Jiralhanae forces once and for all. Fall of Doisac The last San 'Shyuum had finally completed construction on High Sanctuary and he was preparing for a final attack on the Human homeworld. Ironically, Repentance had called together the entire Fleet of the Jiralhanae the day of the UNSC-Sangheili attack. Repentance and Fabdius had been on the mega station at the time of the UNSC arrival. With the large number of Jiralhanae warships surrounding High Sanctuary, it was going to be impossible to fire the mega energy projectile weapon. The [[UNSC-H Vigilance (Jokester123)|UNSC-H Vigilance]] had managed to find a safe opening where they could depart some Spartan-IVs. Those Spartans had abducted the High Prophet of Repentance from his quarters and taken him to Oasis, the safest and secure place in the UNSC. '' High Sanctuary was destroyed ''by the Sangheili fleet shortly after he was taken by Connor-499 and the other Spartans. After his abduction, Doisac had fallen and the Jiralhanae, as well as Fabdius, had been completely whiped out just like the San 'Shyuum. It was over. The Prophet of Repentance is now under interrogation by ONI. ONI has even shown him their progress involving the Forerunners. He was shown many new Forerunner technology founded by the UNSC. He was made to be an ally. Repentance was forced to tell ONI everything he knew. The High Prophet knew the Humans would never let him go so he passed on his monolith to them. He sought to purify their corrupt minds. He had failed and eventually he was kept captive until his death. Category:Characters Category:San 'Shyuum Category:Post War Saga